Lyarra Stark
''' # Lyarra Stark of Winterfell image:EDB82021-8DFE-4704-B81B-B9FDF99E6E14-6065-000005141479512E/IMG_0644.JPG image:4527F693-CE56-4E9F-A0EB-843D32EBB78F-4753-00000282F2A48D6C/IMG_6493.JPG > *Name:* Lyarra Stark. > *House:* The Starks of Winterfell. > *Sigil:* A direwolf. > *House Words:* Winter is Coming > *Alias:* The Winter Rose > *Born:* 280 AC > *Death:*305 AC > *Also Known as:* 1. Wolf lady (By most Kingslanding peasants) 2. The Winter Rose (By most Northerners and bards). 3. The maid wolf (By most inhabitants of Winterfell) 4. The Mother of Wolves (The northern) 5. Wolf-Queen (Northerns and Wildings) 6. The Northern Whore (By Cersei and Joffrey) 7. Lya (By Robb, Benjen, Jon and Ned) 8. The one who brings Winter (By Mance Ryder) The Prophesy of the one-who-brings-winter-with-her. 9. The Stark of Winterfell by the Night Watch. Name meaning on First men thonge: *“A rising star which is a symbol of rebirth”* --- > *Age*:14-25 years old > *Nationality*: Northerner. > *Religion:*The Old Gods of the Forest. > *Status:*Noblewoman. > *Title:*Lady of Storm's End, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, Heir to Winterfell, Lady of Winterfell, Warden of the North, Summoner of Dragons, Queen of Sparta, Queen in the North. > Alliances: The Starks of Winterfell and to Sparta. > *Hometown:*Winterfell. > *Birth order:* Firstborn female, the second born of male and females. > *Parents:*Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully. > *Siblings:*Robb, Jon Snow, Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon. (Theon Greyjoy. Ned's ward). > *Spouse:*/Ser Steffon Baratheon/(died in a boat crash), Leónidas (killed by Persian arrows), Aragorn (lover), Maximus (lover) > *Children:* Eddard Baratheon (unborn child, from Steffon). > *Grandparents:* Lord Rickard and Lyarra Stark /(From the Stark Side)/and Lord Hoster and Minisa Tully. /(From the Tully side). > ### Quote: --- “I wish I was home", said Lyarra miserably. She tried so hard to be brave, to be fierce as a wolf and all, but some times she felt she was a lost little girl after all. --- “They say she has killed Daemon Xerxes, and that she’s no longer afraid of any god.” “I’ve heard that she is a goddess herself; The Goddess of Winter.” “This is not the same Ned’s little girl we meet at Westeros anymore, is she?” —peasants and pirates about Lyarra, to Tyrion Lannister and Varys. --- ## Appearance and Character: image:1D174CCC-F8D1-4FBD-A045-7AF0BB8F8093-12199-0000062B0F499F9D/FullSizeRender.jpg Lyarra's appearance is inclined to her Stark side, with tall stature, platinum grey eyes, long dark brown hair and is often described to possess a wild beauty in her. In fact, she's said to resemble Lyanna Stark northern beauty, with pale skin and willfully personality. Lyarra always wears a direwolf bounded to her dresses, showing her strong pride for her house. She is fierce, loving and independent but protective of her people, which Catelyn thinks makes her reassemble her uncle Brandon (she also says that Lyarra looks more like Brandon’s daughter than Ned’s), but among her flaws are that she is also stubborn and is not afraid to talk back which causes her lots of problems. She's rather hot-blooded, a trait, her father, Lord Eddard Stark describes as originated from the "wolf blood". Lyarra shares this trait with her sister Arya, and Eddard is extremely worried about this because it remains him of Brandon and Lyanna, and their early deaths because of it. image:030DA064-ECA0-4DD0-98DB-3B376B98C068-11442-0000089023110734/IMG_0857.JPG Lyarra is told to share her grandmother Lyarra’s gift for singing; Lord Eddard loves to hear her singing in the weirwood when she thinks she is alone. Lyarra also shares a boyish passion for riding and arching and is really avid at strategic planning of battles and fleets (she received an education alongside with Robb about the history of war and strategic thinking). There’s nothing in this world that she loves more than to ride, and her dreams is to take a fleet west of Westeros, and she is tender and compassionate with all the children and old people, and she loves to ride and walk among the people from the North and sing northern songs to them, that actions had earned her a nickname "The Winter Rose". Lyarra’s favourite heroin was Rhaenys Targaryen the third of her name, also known as The Queen who never was queen, who is said to share her love for music, and a talent for battle strategy. Rharnys rode Balerian, the biggest dragon after Balerion. Lady Lyarra idolizes her lord father just like her brothers do, and shares his views with a keen sense of justice and honour. Lyarra is allowed in Robb’s sides while he is being tutored about politics and future lordships obligations, and she actually enjoys that her opinion is asked and tested by both Maester Luwin and Lord Stark. Lyarra often sings to Lord Eddard and her uncle Benjen a song that old Nan sang to her called /"The Wolves of the North"/, and they loved it, but Sansa tells her that the southerners bards are much better. image:9CBAE9F0-8E5F-47FE-9566-417FDDD462C5-11442-0000089AEAB3F0C7/IMG_0858.JPG As the eldest lady, she's taught all that is necessary to administrate a castle and rule over its people, also to recognize the words of every major House and how to use diplomacy (which she has trouble using, instead, she shows an overprotective attitude towards her people and her family, something that can be perceived as an isolating behaviour towards foreigners that had been observed and duscussed by Maester Luwin and Lord Stark) kindness and the lady charms that Septa Mordane has taught her in order to succeed in marriage and that she has turned into sarcastic kindness, but like every noble-born girl, she has been instructed in her duty to the family to marry into a powerful House in order to form alliances, that includes betrothals with lords that she might not love. image:822ED288-C85E-401C-9D46-4281D2329F25-11442-0000089FF9FDA37C/IMG_0601.JPG Lyarra and Septa Mordane have a complex relationship, because the Septa scold her very often for her quick-temper attitudes, but Lyarra is also sweet to her when they're not arguing, showing honest interest about her life in her little southern village. Septa Mordane's considers Lyarra her favourite because she’s very sweet and connected to the commoners. But at the end of the day, she'll always remind to her septa "I'll only marry a man who can outfight Jon and Robb with a sword" very stubbornly. --- # Personality image:E0A49DCF-E6F3-4527-B0A3-E7FB93291B9B-6622-000005410B53FEE7/IMG_9376.JPEG While young. Lyarra is often told to share her uncle’s Brandon turbulent spirit. She has a lust for life and is courageous, but also stubborn, prideful, arrogant and impulsive. Young Lyarra is also naive, and playful. She is sweet and caring, but in most things, she is willing to initiate action and take too many unnecessary risks and often tends to risk it all toward a quick victory, a common flaw in young people who can’t calculate dangers. Lyarra is often blinded by her own perspective of things, judging others by her own rules, which makes her an unreliable neutral force. An example of this is while she works in the Neutral Zone of Athenas, and even though specific instructions to not meddle in the sick’s affairs, she does it anyway. Among the negative traits that she possesses, are that she has a high ability for brutality and violence, and with time, she tends to grow prideful, arrogant, impulsive, distrustful, argumentative and rude, making her an inflexible character to deal with. But she is a finisher rather than a starter. Redeeming characteristics: she is wise enough to find the right people for the right tasks and to rely on her advisors to administrate ruling issues while she conquers or fights wars. *“I won’t punish anyone for telling me that I’m wrong nor for telling me the truth. Speak* image:C1143AFA-B4D7-45C5-86D4-A64AA4308DE2-11442-000008A0FEF8FDB0/FullSizeRender.jpg Lyarra meets obstacles head-on with such mental determination and ruthless that some characters feel threatened by her position for example (Olenna, Renly, Cersei, Stannis, Randyll, Spartan senators, and Daenerys). She also resents taking orders and when younger, she had an intensely volatile temper, which leads her to cause chaos. Lyarra, longing for a pack, has a propensity to become too attached when finding friends. She is the one to think up and put into action impulsive ideas, but she’s not the one to stick around and manage them which causes her trouble with Jon Snow. Lyarra has also gained traits alongside with her love relationships: her father (good ruling, honour and trust), Steffon Baratheon (quick thinking, charm and relation with the people), Xerxes (decisiveness, ruthless and pacience), Leonidas (strength, wiseness, courage, devotion and loyalty). Worst trait: of her volatile temper and arrogance. --- She savagely kills King Daemon Xerxes in front of his men and causes a massacre killing the Persians, which could have caused her death and later, she also kills Aelius after accusing her of adultery in front of the senate, later when she’s at Westeros she declared war against House Lannister and House Frey and their loyalist in the Riverlands, allying herself to the Rebels, The Brotherhood Without Banners and the Man of the Mountains when her orders were to stay in Winterfell away from the south. She is named Queen of the Trident after her victory slaying the Lord Kevan Lannister’s army and extinguishing House Frey. --- # Born in the red image:3C8D66EE-E656-4BB5-9455-D6A5CD76C5C7-4753-0000028579224A1A/IMG_7448.GIF Lyarra was conceived during the second fortnight of the marriage of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, after the returning night of Lord Eddard to Winterfell, according to Catelyn. While Eddard rode south to fight in Robert's Rebellion, Catelyn remained at House Tully's castle to give birth to Robb. It was after a year of Robert Barathron’s reing that Lyarra was born, and it was unleashed the worst snowstorm ever seen in the north, so much snow that thousands died buried in on it, the storm prolonged while Lady Catelyn was giving birth, and when Lyarra was finally born at Winterfell there appeared a red full moon in the sky, announcing the birth. Legend says that even the moon bleed that night, that people in Dorne shivered, and much of Robert’s Baratheon fleet froze in the water of King’s Landing. All during the birth of Lyarra Stormborn of House Stark. image:BB6DD713-B317-4556-A862-E035E4E1FCD5-683-000000D3664918AB/IMG_8171.JPG It is remembered as “The False Winter” and there was given a name to Lyarra of the Red-Moon”. ➵ Notes about Lyra Stark # Prophecy image:1650C047-0A40-4011-BCBB-F9364AB3F92A-9301-00000577082CA1BA/IMG_7477.JPEG Lyarra was raised at Winterfell as her mother's first daughter and was the closest companions of her brother Robb and half-brother Jon Snow. Unlike Robb and Jon that were trained together at arms ever since they were big enough to walk playing at being mighty knights and heroes, Lyarra was taught about the gracefulness of becoming a lady and was somewhat distanced from her brothers, until finally a pretty redhaired Sansa was born to them and Catelyn appeared to give up on the stubborn northern girl named Lyarra. But not Septa Mordane, never Septa Mordane; she made sure to look at Lyarra with disapproval and scold her every time she did something not-lady-southerner worthy like using the bow or hitting her older brothers with a wood sword Once, Robb, Lyarra and Jon built a great mountain of snow above a gate. They were spotted by Mance Rayder, then a brother of the Night's Watch, who had accompanied the visiting Lord Commander. Mance promised not to tell on them, and the three children eventually dumped the snow on Fat Tom, the slowest of Lord Eddard's household guards, who chased them around afterwards until their faces went red. Lyarra had another best friend who was with her since birth, Ox, a big mouthed annoying raven described by Robb. Ox was meroding her bed since she was born, no matter what Catelyn or everyone else did to make him go away. He didn't leave her side, and Maester Luwin told Cat to allow his companionship since baby Lyarra liked him so much. Ox was always at her shoulder, repeating every last word he heard, and every time Ox arrived, everyone knew that Lyarra was about to arrive too. After Greyjoy's Rebellion in 289 AC, Eddard brought to Winterfell a hostage, Theon Greyjoy, the last surviving son of Lord Balon Greyjoy. Robb came to befriend Theon and enjoy the elder boy's company. Theon joined Robb and Jon in their training at arms, and Robb and Theon trained at sword fighting at the staircases of Winterfell, it was then when Lyarra was given the "You can't come with us because you're a girl" treatment and even tho she beat the hell out of every one of them, Robb still prefered Theon's company for most things. However, Jon was sweet, he was always the one that stood up for her and made Theon and Robb shut up and comply with her. Anyway, Theon just kept telling her that one day she was going to be his wife, and then she would be around with him all the time, to what she would reply "That would never happen, Greyjoy" and beat him with a stick. - ::`> /Curiosity:The only time that Jon hit Greyjoy(who was much bigger than him) was when he stole his sister a kiss. Theon never did it again./`:: image:26211775-0115-4677-ABD3-F189A472496E-4026-000003DE93540688/FullSizeRender.jpg ``` Lyanna upside. Beautiful and protected by the northern gods. ``` image:62B7ABC2-DBBE-4921-94D8-EC3DEC52D890-9399-000006DE95549DE9/IMG_0709.JPG `/(She's described like very beautiful and wild as a winter rose, very much like Lyanna, but dangerous as a snowslide when needed. One of her favorites places was the forest of the gods of her father,she usually played at swordfight with Valerys. Her father often surprised her taking care of her horse while humming some forgotten song.)/` image:98CB8E47-7538-450C-99B9-F30CBD4CFA99-7225-000005AEB91A75FC/FullSizeRender.jpg ``` /"It will happen"/ /"No, it won't, Greyjoy"/ /"Why not?"/ /"Because you have never beaten my brothers at a sword fight, therefore you haven't earned the right to marry me yet. Only Jon has beaten me."/ /"You can't marry Jon, he's a bastard, and your brother, and I'm a Lord of the Iron Ilands"/ /"I don't care, I still prefer to marry him than to marry you, Lord of the idiots"/ /"TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW, LYARRA"/ /Discussion between Theon Greyjoy and Lyarra Stark as kids./ ``` Short after Theon’s arrival, Lady Stark accepted a pupil in the house. Valerys Katkstark, a blonde beautiful girl and the daughter of Alysandre Karkstark who died giving birth. Catelyn was happy to see that Lyarra wasn't so alone now, she hoped that the company of another girl of her age (with who she shared blood with) might soften her daughter manners and ways. She failed, for Valerys was as northern as Lyarra. The girls became inseparable and were never seen without each other. Val was supposed to marry Robb, but they never had the opportunity. ### Catelyn Stark image:307D654F-8797-4A9E-ADD3-53AEBB1D2C96-2510-000001947126B162/FullSizeRender.jpg The relationship of Lyarra with her mother was a little complicated and worsened with the years. They loved each other, that was clear, but still, Catelyn found Lyarra the most troubling of her daughters. Lyarra reminded her of Brandon Stark very much, with that proud northerner spirit and boyish attitude, and Lyarra thought that her mother was unavailable and criticizing of her sometimes but their main friction was Jon. They always were in discord because of him, and Lyarra never forgave her mother for her rejection to her half brother. Lady Catelyn was ”worried” with the attention Lyarra gave to Jon and vice-versa. She was afraid they had fallen in love and never told anything because she knew how Ned would've reacted. Catelyn even found them sleeping together. One of Lyarra’s greatest regrets is that she never got to make up with her mother after the last big fight they had (in which Catelyn slapped her face after she called her a “Hateful woman” for not allowing Jon to remain at Winterfell) and after all, Catelyn died without seeing her daughter face again after that last time at Bran’s room. Lyarra wanted to come back to her when she was pregnant. ### Jon Snow image:E22B527E-0278-4BFA-B2E4-78CD8BD2D8C3-3703-0000022D4C292095/FullSizeRender.jpg Lyarra always had a special relationship with her half brother. She adored him and told him everything. Even after she was a little too grown up, she would sneak at night to his chambers after having horrible nightmares, and Jon was always very protective towards her. Catelyn was always uncomfortable with their relationship, Ned, however only saw that they were like Brandon and Lyanna. But that was not it. They indeed had feelings for each other since very early. Only they did not know they were really cousins. --- # Adolescence image:673AE34B-755A-4F49-B2C9-F6999B8CA629-7225-000005B08C40FAA6/IMG_0514.JPG Sansa and Arya were opposite poles, and Lyarra knew it after only a few hours of her sister's lives; the younger one opened her eyes rough and defiant lacking of Sansa’s sweetness. They never got along, of course, and to install some harmony between them Lyarra Stark was forced to always make a balance between her sister's personalities. All the way a northern maid, with great charm, fierce, and skilful at any duty of a great lady, but with a willful personality much of herself, and with a soul ready for battle, protection and the adversities of life. Lyarra Stark was both beauty and ferocity behind the walls of Winterfell. A delicate dance between cristal and iron. image:DC665EAB-8329-49CA-BB21-C4E303D1902A-12199-0000062FCB5350B3/IMG_8917.JPG When Lyarra was twelve she looked almost like a full grown woman. She did not like the way that everyone started to treat her. They looked at her differently, especially the boys and it wasn't only Greyjoy but every other man in the castle; she could always feel how their eyes travelled her body and also, they behaved like idiots around her. The only comfort was all the late afternoons she got with Valerys and her maids while drinking tea and making each other braids, especially with Ross. And of course, her lord father’s bannerman ladies invited her to their castles. Note: Ross was Lyarra’s maid and she received an education at Winterfell. Lyarra explored her sexuality with Ross although Lyarra liked men, she closed her eyes and imagined it was some men. image:B14E2ACC-4BBD-454E-A5D4-28D6D64CBE37-3703-0000022DB02D1AF5/FullSizeRender.jpg With the prospect of her newfound beauty and the tales that sang that she was a winter rose like Lyanna, many lords showed interest in betrothal their heirs to the young Stark maid, subsequently Lyarra was invited to visit Bear Island by Lady Mormont, that at the time was married to Jorah Mormont, and to the Karhold by Lady Karkstark, and White Harbor by Lady Manderly and Lady Umber invited her to hunt on her castle, Lady Bolton also invited her, but Ned managed some excuse to miss the invitation, to finally travel to Riverrun. To meet her grandfather Hoster Tully. Ned knew it would've been better for their house to betroth Lyarra to an important house, but he couldn't bear to the task because every time he looked at his daughter's face he saw Lyanna’s with blood begging her to promise her. image:C083B88B-0597-42D8-8021-0F7548D1FF28-9399-000006DEED60E13C/IMG_0553.JPG Lyarra was the eldest daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark, an considered by the northeners as the most beautiful of Lord Eddard's daughters. She has the charismatic face and open smile of Tully’s side, but the fierce look, distrustful eyes and the stature of the Starks. image:1F6E8F4B-0801-4A63-899D-777B6F4693E8-753-0000003A6F9CD7DE/IMG_7911.JPEG Robb, Jon and Lyarra caused so much trouble at Winterfell as children that they were named by the servants and the people of the place as "the golden pack" and everyone was told to be wary of them. When Lyarra visited the Eyre, Lady Lysa described her as an evil child, diabolical and brute. Once, Robb and Lyarra were staying at Riverrun in summer, and they broke Brynden Tully's old sword and, tried to hide it, but after Robb got afraid of the fury of the old gods, they had to confess their sin. No one ever truly knew how two little children were able to broke a hard steel sword that endured so many battles, and they were too afraid to tell. Lyarra and Robb were given a scold and grounded, but when Brynden heard of it, he laughed. # Tully’s heritage image:CEF2C33D-D7D0-4B0E-97CA-78A90D62DAA1-4753-000002A5CDBE3F35/FullSizeRender.jpg image:22E81D75-D286-4CD1-800C-1C0F2BA1EBBA-7225-000005B3731B588F/FullSizeRender.jpg ``` Although Lyarra never shared Robb Tully’s appearance, she did grow fond of Tully’s words “Family, Duty, Honor” and embraced her southern blood with pride. “She did inherit Tully’s stubbornness” —Ned Stark. --- “Under which grounds will you uphold the Riverlands from me?” “Under the grounds that it is my family’s land and therefore I’m bound to protect my blood.” —Daenerys and Lyarra. ``` --- image:AADB2931-B0F6-4CE5-A517-A763501436F5-6651-000001387561E612/FullSizeRender.jpg —You saved both mine and Robb’s lives a long time ago, uncle. He mumbled something. —I remember we were about to jump from that cliff. It would’ve meant both out deaths, and you arrived just on time to stop us, ¿do you remember? —Yes, I remember —agreed on Edmure with a melancholic smile—. And yet you were furious at me. —Oh, I was. Edmure once catches them ready to jump from a cliff that would have meant their dead if they had go through with it and scold them harshly, but doesn’t tell to their mother. Robb loved staying at Riverrun unlike Lyarra, that wanted to return to Winterfell at once because she everyone told her that she did not behave like a lady, the only things that she liked about Riverrun were Brayden Tully and the boats of her grandfather. Lyarra met King Robert bastard daughter and formed a friendship with her. But she hasn’t seen her since she left. When they were ready to create chaos, Robb was the one that came up with the ideas, Lyarra was the bold one that actually tries them out and Jon the loyal brother that follows them into it. image:11114558-2CAE-4E15-907D-8803DE4EC39E-3703-0000022DF41FBA5E/FullSizeRender.jpg Once, during a hide and sike game, Lyarra hid so deep in the crypts that she saw statues covered on ice, and she touched one and saw White Walkers (unaware of what they were at the time) and since then she started to have nightmares and visions about the future. She asked Lord Stark if she was going to become a lady rock someday like her aunt Lyanna, to which after a long pause he responded: image:A87BACD3-E40C-4206-A4ED-0355FCDEB3D1-7225-000005B53E4BAC25/FullSizeRender.jpg ``` "It is customed for the Lords or Ladies of the North to become statues, Lyarra". "King and Queens of Winter." "What did you said,love?" "And Queens; King and Queens, father. They have crowns, look at Brandon Stark, he was a king and later an Admiral of a fleet...". "Yes, and kings. But there are no more kings of Winter." /"But, father, aunt Lyanna wasn't a Lady of Winterfell. Why does she have one here then?"/ /"Because... I loved her very much, and I wanted to honor her memory."/ /"I want Jon to be here, with the Starks. Mother said he is not one of us, but I think he is. Will he be here someday, father? "/ ``` /The exchange between Ned and Lyra./ image:137EBBAD-A5AD-4ADD-A70C-18FAC9FB7EB6-313-0000000AFC101615/FullSizeRender.jpg --- ## Greyjoy image:5C364385-FC84-496C-83F4-1359E64169F1-3703-0000022F4B1974F8/FullSizeRender.jpg **** ### The Kraken and the Wolf Theon Greyjoy le bloqueó el camino a lomos de en su corsel, y Lyarra se dignó a mirarlo con desdén y para luego rodearlo. Sin embargo, él parecía no dispuesto a ser ignorado. —Me lo he pensado mejor —anunció el pupilo de su padre, desmontando su caballo con elegancia—, no debí enojarme contigo. Ha sido una tontería después de todo, cabalgue toda la noche ayer y no era mi mejor día. —¿Ah sí? Pues mira que alivio, he derrotado otros chicos bocones y ninguno se ha llorado tanto como tú, Greyjoy. Theon Greyjoy captó su sarcasmo pero parecía que estaba decidido a no dejarse alterar. —Meramente te habéis dejado llevar por los estándares de “tu gente” —respondió el, luego de morder una manzana jugosa y bloquearle el camino, otra vez—. En las islas de hierro las mujeres también luchan a espada, no es una desgracia que alguna le gane en ocasión a un buen guerrero usando sus métodos de distracción. Adivina que, Lyarra. No eres tan especial. Lyarra río con frialdad y lo apartó de un empujón, pero alentó su paso un poco. La curiosidad que sentía por conocer el mar la calcomanía, pero era demasiado orgullosa como para dejarle saber a Theon lo mucho que se moría por escuchar más. Sin embargo, el lo intuía. —¿Y a mí que me va a importar lo que hagan las mujeres de hierro? —respondió ella—. Yo soy una Stark, mi lugar está en el norte. Aquello divirtió a Theon muchísimo. —Ay, Lyarra. ¿Acaso crees que no he visto esos patéticos barquitos qué haces? Nunca has visto el mar, infinito y terriblemente azul como el verdadero hielo, y yo sí. No toleras tener que casarte con cualquier norteño barbudo y vivir el resto de tus días aquí, con tu cabezota enterrada entre toda esta nieve —luego bajó la voz y sugirió—: No tienes que... Si te hago una de mi esposas de sal. Lyarra lo miró exasperada mientras caminaban hacia las perreras, el cabello negro le caía lutroso por la frente, lleno de copos de nieve adornando aquella sonrisa burlona tan suya. Era cierto que Theon era terriblemente guapo, había escuchado a todas sur sirvientas decirlo, pero en su opinion esa arrogancia le mataba todo su esplendor de Kraken. —Tienes una habilidad increíble para decir tantas tontetias en tan poco tiempo, Theon —se obligó a decir Lyarra con cautela—. No tengo ningún problema en cumplir con mi deber, y más te vale cerrar la boca acerca de mis barcos. —Yo te podría mostrar barcos, te podría decir la mejor manera de construirlos —la tentó Theon—. Barcos de verdad, no esos... —Sí claro, ¿y los zarparás dónde? —se burló ella—. ¿En el lago del bosque de los dioses, o en el pozo del pueblo? ¿Cómo se llamará, Theon el tarado? Aquello hizo que la expresión de burla de Theon se convirtiera en una fría y hostil, la cogió por el brazo con fuerza, obligándola a mirarlo. Lyarra dejó escapar un gritito infantil e idiota. —No seas estupida, Lyarra, un día Lord Stark me dejará volver a mi tierra, y seré el señor de Las Islas de Hierro —prometió con un rencor que Lyarra jamás le había visto—. Soy el único hijo de Balón Greyjoy, es mi derecho. Lyarra se removió en su agarre, pero la mano de Theon apretaban cual tenazas. —Bien por tí, Greyjoy —asintió ella mirándolo con ojos desafiantes—. Ahora suéltame, que me estás haciendo daño. Aquello pareció volverlo a la realidad, y azorado miró alrededor, tal vez esperando encontrar a Lord Stark... o peor, a Jon Snow, luego la soltó. —Tu podrías ser mi esposa —insistió—, tendrías todos los barcos que te plazcan. Serías la señora de Pyke... mejor que una princesa Targaryen. —Primero me casaría con un Kraken que contigo, idiota —le juró ella. Sus palabras no atenuaron la insistencia de Theon, tomándola por completa sorpresa. Desde la última luna llena, Theon parecía decidido a conquistarla, y ella no entendía que había provocado aquel implacable fijación en ella. —Pues estás de suerte porque yo soy un Kraken —respondió. —No sabes nada—murmuró Lyarra que era la que no sabía nada. --- # History image:78747C94-3FA6-4D18-8CDE-455F5CE1634E-3703-0000022E4107749A/FullSizeRender.jpg Lyarra is fourteen years (almost fifteen) and she lives at Winterfell with her six siblings. When she hears that after a decade, --- # Relationships “The Stark only married kings, and either ruled or destroyed their kingdoms.” image:F35EB80F-E4BA-4BFB-BDED-6621E7989440-11442-000008B623393690/FullSizeRender.jpg ## Steffon Baratheon image:DBB198C4-868E-4EB7-9821-9DF93F01DA66-16039-000005C4CBCF0CB9/IMG_8877.JPG Steffon, the young half-brother of Rober Baratheon, and Lord Of Storm’s End, takes a liking in Lyarra Stark as soon as he sees her in King’s Landing. Trying to gain the favour of her father, he offers Lord Eddard counsel and helps him through his time in the red keep to deal with Dorne and Cersei. In the Tournament of the Hand, Lord Steffon wins against Ser Jaime, Ser Sandor and Loras Tyrell, proving himself to be a tough opponent and a legendary fighter. After all, he grew up alongside Oberyn Martell. He names Lyarra the Queen of Love ad Beauty in front of the city and gifts her a crown of winter roses, making a parallel to Lyanna’s coronation. Robert and Ned are white as paper when they see it. At first, Ned opposes the betrothal fearing that Steffon is a little to “dornish”, but after a while, he sees that is inevitable that Steffon and Lyarra end up married so he accepts the betrothal. Ned sits up to talk with Lyarra the night before accepting it and explains to her that once he accepts to give her hand to Lord Steffon, she will be his and that she will have to comply and be devoted to him and his house from now on. Lyarra says that she understands, but that she will never stop being a Stark of Winterfell, a wolf. He hugged her and kiss her forehead. Sansa is so happy she will get to be her eldest sister maid of honour and dance alongside Ser Loras that Lyarra thinks she has never seen her sister so happy. Lyarra is only sad that her mother will not attend. The people of King’s Landing start to call her the Wolf-Princess and cherish her, all but Arya, who does not even want to talk to her anymore. Ned offers to help by talking to Arya but Lyarra kindly refuses. —Arya... Open the door, please. Why are you so mad? —I thought you were different —she yelled from the other side of the door—. But you have let them win!! —Arya, let me in and if I bother you I will leave I promise. Silence, after a while the door opens slowly. —Arya —says Lyarra with a sweet tone—. Talk to me, tell me what is that that I’ve done to offend you so badly. —I always thought you were different —the girl explained looking to the ground, she sounds hurt—. More like me... But now you're going to leave, to be a little princess. You're just like Sansa, a stupid girl. Lyarra shakes her head. —Why are you saying this? —You taught me how to ride a horse, how to pick up a sword, how to use an arch and now you act like if you loved to spend the day with nedles and Sansa!!! —Arya, that doesn't mean that I’m not a lady —Lyarra explained slowly—. The world doesn't divide on women like Princess Rhaenys and Visenya, or you and Sansa. You can be a little of both, you understand me? I love to ride, and hunt, but I also like to feel loved, and pretty. I like being a lady, and I will not abandon you, I will stay here, with you, —Are you? —Did you think I was going to leave you unsupervised? Really? --- —One day, you will marry too. To a good lord that will give you many little lords and make you happy. —No, I won't. That’s not me. --- image:37F5B568-DC9E-498A-A989-A3433C225376-9399-0000073BA0FF911C/FullSizeRender.jpg Lyarra marries Steffon and is named the Lady of Storm’s End. During the bedridden, Lord Steffon prohibited the stripping of his lady, causing many looks of a disappointment since Lyarra is declared the most beautiful women of the seven kingdoms by the king itself. Cersei watches her closely since she sees her as a threat as the people favour her, trying to start rumours about infidelities with Jory Cassel. News that Lady Catelyn has Lord Tyrion prisoner arrive and Ser Jaime attacks her father, kill half his men and then disappears. Lyarra, Sansa and Arya stay with their father day and night, taking care of him and not letting anyone came near him. image:7CD41DE3-820F-4FF7-8BC4-FEAEE18B733C-9399-0000073F70CF925C/FullSizeRender.jpg When Steffon enters the room, Arya gives him a fierce look. Lyarra goes out to the hall with him and Steffon promises her he’s doing everything to bring Jaime back to justice but that he is probably in his way to Casterly Rock. Steffon asked her why she thinks Lady Catelyn might be taking Tyrion as a prisoner. Lyarra struggles and then tells him that it's probably because of Bran’s accident. Steffon tells her that he knows the little lion, that he is not a murderer of children, to which Lyarra answers: “Well, he is a Lannister. He killed his mother arriving in this world.” —I don't think that certificates as a crime, my lady —said Steffon suddenly getting serious—. Because then I should be apprehended too for the same deed of killing my mother when I was born. Lyarra apologizes saying that her hate for the Lannister has blinded her and that she spoke without thinking, Steffon tells her to go back to her father while he puts in order all the chaos around them. Steffon advises Robert to order the Eyre for Tyrion to released and have Eddard apologize to Lord Tywin since the love of a mother can make her go mad, keep Lord Stark as his hand and send Willem (Cersei’s middle son) to the north as a pupil, and Rickon Stark to be sent to Castery Rock, to Lord Tywin in order to prevent a war. When Cercei hears about Willem being taken from her she threatens with a war against the North, Robert hits her. In the dark, Cersei corners Steffon and ask him how will he allow his own son to be sent to the northern savages, they struggle physically as Steffon tries to calm her; “It is the safest place for him to be.” He claims. “IF you dare take him from my side, I swear I’ll kill that little whore you've married with.” Steffon shakes her: “You’re a hateful woman.” “You don't love her, you just want to be like your great big brother, don't you? Well, you're nothing but a bad replica. Come now, hit me just like he did if it makes you feel more manly.” Lord Stark awakes and resumes his duty. The day Robert is killed, Ned decides that only Willem with is back hair and blue eyes is the biological son of Robert and Cersei while Joffrey, Tommen and Myrcella are bastards. Steffon warns him that the hair colour is not proof enough since Ned himself had five red-haired children while only three have truly the Stark features. Ned says he already told Cersei and that she did not deny it. It is then when Steffon knows Ned is doomed. He advises him to flee King’s Landing that same night, or else he will be killed. That same night, between Renly and Steffon forces, they take both Lyarra and Willem out of their beds in the night, killing their guards, (northern and Lannister) and sail to Dragonstones to reunite with Stannis fleet. To restrain Lyarra were needed three men, while she called her father at yells and the next day, Ned and Sansa are taken, prisoners. While sailing, Lyarra demands to know where is her father. Steffon tells her that he offered help to Lord Stark but he wouldn't accept it. Lyarra is mad at him and tells him that she is not of his property to abduct her against her will, to which he announces her that she indeed is since they’re now married. Lyarra might hit him, but she calms down when she sees Morgan. “What is he doing here?” Lyarra asks distrustful, seeing the son of Cersei in her chambers “Willem will stay with us for a while, you will take care of each other.” “I do not think Cersei will be too happy with that, what is going on?” she demands “I will explain to you later.” “STEFFON, who the hell you think I am?!” image:955CB3DD-A9F0-4271-96FB-F5E80F28C573-9399-000006FDEA42E8BC/IMG_0754.JPG --- Later on, Lyarra starts to suspects that Willem is not Robert’s father when he sees Steffon fishing alongside the child and the way he looked at him was the same way Ned looked at Jon. After a lot of thinking and a lot of Cersei’s insinuations that Willem was nothing like Robert, Lyarra asks Steffon directly, surprising him. Steffon hesitates and that’s all she needed to know. She yells at him, telling him that she will never forgive him. She faints, and a Maester tells her that she is now, pregnant. Lyarra can’t bear to look at Morgan, all he sees is Cersei’s son with her husband; every time the child laughs, she could only saw Cersei’s mockery. What a fool she was. She spends the entire journey to Dragonstone without looking at the child. When Lyarra feels that she is behaving like her mother did with Jon, she tries to convince herself that is not the same; because her mother never met Jon’s real mother, but Lyarra knew Cersei very well. One day Willem demands to be allowed outside, on the board while is raining and there is a storm so is dangerous for him, and Lyarra tells him that he is not allowed. But Willem (used to have it his way) starts yelling out loud and kicking everyone, even Ser Davos tries to calm him unsuccessfully. —¡Tío Steffon está afuera y voy a ir con él! ¡SOY EL PRINCIPE, Y UN LANNISTER, NADIE ME DIRA QUE HACER, FUERA DE MI CAMINO! No es tu tío, niñato idiota, es tu padre. Lyarra is scandalised at this point. —¡Escuchame mocoso mimado! —Lyarra lo coje por la oreja mientras el muchachito se intenta safar lloriqueando—. Harás lo que yo os ordene, ¿entendido? Si vuelves a patear a tu Maestre voy a mandar a llamar a Baleriana, ¿la recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas lo que le hizo Nymeria al imbecil de tu hermano Joffrey? ¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo? Willem seemed scared, but it was only for a while before he returned to his stubborn face. —Madre me dijo que la huarga está muerta —se burló el muchachito—, Lord Stark la mató después que atacó a Joffrey, y no volverá jamás. —Eres un estúpido —le dijo Lyarra apretándolo más—, fue Lady la que murió, la huarga de Sansa. ¿Sabes contar? Habían siete lobos huargos en Invernalia, Nymeria y Baleriana escaparón, aveces sueño con la mía, y no tendré ningún problema en convertirme yo misma en una loba si no parás de hacer rabietas. Willem la miró desafiante. —Te lo advierto, te irá muy mal si no te comportas —le advirtió Lyarra, luego de un rato, cuando tenía la oreja morada, Lyarra lo soltó—. Maester, llevadlo a su habitación, si se pone a patalear de nuevo me llamas, y la proxima vez vendré con una vara. Llevaoslo. El muchacho se fue, enojado. Antes de desapareserse, se giró hacia Lyarra, rojo como un tomate y le gritó: —ERES UNA LOBA CRUEL. TE ODIO. —Y tú un crío pretencioso, pero aún así no saldrás. --- Later that day, Willen did escape and it took Steffon’s commands to bring him back to the cabins. He got sick, and so did Lyarra. «Mocoso cabeziduro» When they arrive at Dragonstone, Lyarra is already a month pregnant, and Morgan us very sick. Lyarra greets Stannis and his wife, who looked at her with her ugly face’s expression of disdain. image:8334059F-DC36-455C-9490-95F67738BC0E-9399-0000072975BF3339/IMG_0773.JPG Lyarra is visited by Maester Gaius, who tells her that her pregnancy is in a good state. Before he leaves, Lyarra asks her how “Cersei’s child” is doing, the Maester tells her that is not good. “How not good? For the Others, it is just a cold, all of my siblings went through colds and it was never “not good”.” “I’m sure my lady is right, but the child has responded badly to my treatments. Prince Morgan weakens too fast to respond to the herbs I give him.” “Clearly, you understand that the boy cannot die, do you, Maester Caius?” “Absolutely, my lady, but...” said Maester Gaius. Lyarra hated that word, “but”. “But nothing” she shushed him “That boy is the only Baratheon of Cersei’s children, and the future king; if he dies, then my father and sisters die as well. Then the war is prolonged, then more people die, do you get what I’m saying?” “My lady, I-I” “You clearly not. Take me to the child.” “My lady, you’re with child, you should not...” “If I were going to get sick I would've gotten sick a while ago, it travels in the air. Do as I command.” Maester Gaius takes her to Morgan’s chambers, and she sees the boy and almost couldn't recognize him. image:35AC0E19-69A3-4C49-970D-BAE0EECC4272-9399-000007326C397450/FullSizeRender.jpg “You did not tell me he was so sick!” complains Lyarra. Below his eyes, Willem has black bruises and is so skinny that his ribs can be seen. He sweats and mumbles. “He already looks like a dead boy.” Lyarra obliges herself to leave her hate aside, to not be like her mother, a hateful woman, to accept the bastard; she forces herself to see Jon in that bed, or Arya, or Sansa. Everyone but Cersei’s son. “I’m all he has now.” she thinks, “I have to be strong, for my own baby, his half-brother needs the warmth of a mother.” Lyarra resolves herself to not let the boy die, so she prays to the old gods, she sings, she takes care of him and does not let him alone for a second. image:5F39A9C8-2ABE-4E9B-8276-97ABD5D5955B-9399-00000735750535B6/FullSizeRender.jpg One day, Steffon enters and surprise her taking care of him. When Steffon is about to thank her, she says: “I’m not doing this for you.” Then, one day Willem opens his eyes and smiles to her. “I want to see dragons,” he announces. Lyarra can do nothing more than laugh, because the boy was such an idiot like all the Baratheons. “I dreamed of them, a giant blue ice dragon. And there were others, fire valyrian dragons, they swept through halls and castles with their fire. Ice and Fire both.” “I’m sure they were good dreams, but dragons are gone, silly boy.” image:D52E802D-B8DB-41E5-842A-C61259A821DC-9399-000007381FAC0690/IMG_0771.JPG --- Lyarra develops a motherly side to Willem, and before she knew it, she bonds with the boy. Lyarra, Shireen, Willem and Ser Davos spend large amounts of time together. While the children play, Ser Davos and Lyarra talk about the war. Steffon and Lyarra have a reconciliation, and later; he allows her to be present in the strategist battle plans against the Lannister, a thing that neither Stannis nor other many lords like; since they see her as just a child or a northener. image:94E3AA4A-7F40-47D3-9D1F-F07FEF2FA835-9399-00000743B4D8F830/IMG_8423.GIF --- ### Tyrells image:605B7255-550D-4030-BD79-5E826433CB16-9399-0000074307DB3981/IMG_0794.JPG Later, the King Steffon take his kingdom all to High Garden, where the Tyrells plant to have their eldest girl, Margaery, married to Renly Baratheon. Lyarra always saw Renly far to smiling to her like. Steffon goes to war, proclaiming Cersei’s son's bastards, and allying himself with other houses. While they stay at High Garden, Steffon goes to meet The Young Wolf, Robb Stark. Robb does not kneel to him, instead, he asks for his sister and her state. He tells Robb that she is with child and that that’s why she couldn't come along. Lady Catelyn asks him if he treats her well. Months past by, Steffon wins heavily support. Lyarra notices that Lord Tyrell have been postponing the wedding of his daughter for some time, and start having suspicions about the Tyrell true intentions. The young rose is far too clever for her age and that worries Lyarra. Margaery also is far too sweet to Willem; Ser Loras sometimes takes him riding and the boy loves him so much. Lyarra cannot stand them anymore since she herself cannot go riding due to her pregnancy. Lyarra constantly has nightmares, one day, while she enters the room, she sees Margaery and Steffon almost kissing. She gets so mad that she calls Margaery a whore, while Steffon has to restrain her and calm her slowly, so she does not lose her child. “Just when my belly is doing its business you choose to lay with this whore! I am not Cersei, Steffon, I’m not going to make a blind eye to your wentchings!!!” Somehow, the wedding between Renly and Margaery is on again, after whispers had started. Stannis’s wife tells Lyarra that a true queen shouldn't behave like a brute northerner, that Stannis’s mother, for example, was the perfect queen example, but that of course, she did not expect that from Steffon’s lady since his mother was said to be a whore. Lyarra was very close to slap at her. --- ### The Game Begins image:7715A8C0-6A77-49CB-9A25-73BA2C2416DE-9399-0000074ECFBE8572/FullSizeRender.jpg Steffon and Maester Gaius call Lyarra into the king's chambers, where they gave her the news. Her father, Lord Eddard Stark had died. Lyarra cannot bare to much pain, she lost her dad and its furious. She swears vengeance against Cersei but, it all feels so numb, so not true. Her cries are heard. image:DACFC813-8F2E-4B89-8B3A-6DB15A489900-9399-0000074F72463E22/FullSizeRender.jpg image:4A022398-7189-4A97-9C06-E335D61B701B-9399-0000074FF309D662/IMG_0795.GIF Later that night, she starts bleeding, she just lost her child. «NO, MY BOY», Melissandre uses the child blood to a spell. Later, Lyarra accompanies Steffon in a journey to Dorne, to his childhood friend, Oberyn Martell, to regain their support and end the Lannister for once. Willem is send to Dragonstone with Shireen. During the journey, Steffon confesses that he was in love with Ellia Martell when he was no more than a young idiot and that his love was not reciprocal since Ellia saw him as her brother. Steffon swore to end The Mountain after what he did to her. Something terrible happens, they’re ambushed by the Golden Company. They’re believed to be dead. --- ### King Memmon Xerxes image:B04EF193-32BC-4E8D-8AC4-555D2FCC7290-11442-000008B69BA72F26/IMG_0875.JPG ## King Leonidas image:9D5CA229-9CB1-4D55-9844-A1D8C27DF77B-12836-0000069DC09ECB0A/IMG_9141.JPEG ### Commander Marcus image:05BA1414-57AE-4DE7-8E39-02747FADA96A-7225-000005BC4C51426D/IMG_0381.JPEG --- image:E8657B59-E9FB-467D-91DF-AF9CE7B162C7-10436-000007A62BEC0A36/IMG_0541.JPG # Quotes “Parece tan sola... —pensó Jon—. Tan sola y tan hermosa.» Ygritte había sido hermosa a “su manera, con aquel pelo rojo besado por el fuego, pero era la sonrisa lo que daba vida a su rostro. Lyarra no necesitaba sonreír; cualquier hombre de cualquier corte del mundo se volvería para mirarla.” “Sola, hermosa y letal —reflexionó Jon—, y podría haber sido mía. Ella, Invernalia, y el nombre de mi señor padre. —Pero había escogido una capa negra y un muro de hielo. Había escogido el honor—. El honor de un bastardo.” --- “I wish I was home", she said miserably. She tried so hard to be brave, to be fierce as a wolverine and all, but some times she felt she was a lost little girl after all. “No, do not let it be fear. I’m a wolf, I’m a Stark of Winterdell, a descendant of the Kings and Queens of Winter and the first men. And I will survive all my enemies.” --- “They say she has killed Xerxes himself, that she’s no longer afraid of any gods.” “I’ve heard that she is a goddess herself; The Goddess of Winter.” “This is not Ned’s little girl we meet at King’s Landing anymore, is she?” —peasants and pirates about Lyarra, to Tyrion Lannister and Varys. --- “I'm always going to keep you safe, even if my hearth has to stop beating for that to happen.” —Gale Snow to Lyarra. --- “The northern girl. Winterfell's daughter” said the man. “We heard she killed King Xerxes with a spell, and afterward changed into a wolf with big leathery wings like a bat, and flew out a tower window.” —pirates about Lyarra. --- “And now the monarch of Sparta is a damn woman. There are only two choices, Athenians; we retreat from the war that the tyrant Leonidas lead us in, or we dine in hell with the Spartans.” said Xaros. “Well, that’s an easy choice for us, Arcadian. Spartans never retreat, Spartans never surrender!” --- “En este mundo solo hay una cosa segura, Cersei: el invierno. Puede que nos maten, sí, pero ¿y si vencemos?” —Lyarra to Cersei Lannister during negotiations at Kings Landing. --- “No va a llorar ni mirar hacia otra parte. —Jon se preguntó qué habría hecho Lyarra en su lugar—. Las mujeres son más fuertes.” --- “Even the sky was grey. Grey and grey and greyer. The whole world grey, everywhere you look, everything grey including the eyes of the Stark of Winterfell. The eyes of the Lyarra were platinum grey. Big and grey and full of rage. —Jaime Lannister about Lyarra Stark when he visited Winterfell after Cersei broke her oath. --- “I should have thought that heat ill suits you Starks. Here in the south, they say you are all made of ice and melt when you ride below the neck.” —Cersei to Lyarra. --- “The Stark flee from Westeros as an afraid little girl, a broken thing. And now she is coming as the queen of the most fearsome war state, amidst dragons and destruction. In the peak of their power. A power she gave them.” “The Stark girl has indeed very much resemblance with our Queen story, who also survived the Dothraki and made herself the queen of the Unsullied army. It is dangerous, this joined arrival of them, I agree. But Daenerys Targaryen has a ring more sweet to the Iron throne. Our queen has the better claim.” “Yet, not a very good reputation as a ruler. If the Stark wanted to throw shit into Queen Daenerys, she would only have to use her story in Yunkai and Mereen, Slaver’s Bay should I keep going...?” “Our Queen liberated thousands of slaves,” said Tyrion. “And left the trade and economic situation pretty precarious” remind him Varys, “ Queen Daenerys left behind war and blood, and misery; Lyarra Stark, however, took Sparta, lead a war, and united the entire Panenciia against the Persians, leaving the city stronger than she found it.” “Favouring slavery.” remind him Tyrion. “No, my dear friend. The Stark girl simply avoided meddling in Panenciian culture. Instead, she granted the slaves a possibility for freedom, by making them buying that freedom, by condemning any mistreatment to the slaves and even sentencing to death their masters. That was clever.” —Varys to Tyrion about Lyarra. --- “I’m no more than a child that knows too little of war; regardless —she never said but—, I’ve seen enough treason to know that you're unworthy of my trust, Persian.” --- “Our situation can be bettered, with patience and time... but...” said Dio. “My father used to say that every word that comes after “but” is horseshit, Dio. Avoid it around me.” --- “My name has been around this world for over more than 8,000 years; I will not hide it now nor ever; you shall always call me Stark.” --- “What is a spartan woman’s place in this world? Should she be docile? Conciliatory? Or simply silent? No. The old gods have bigger plans for you, I assure you. You are reckless, strong, malignant and wise. You are powerful, and fierce and beautiful. Your place may be that of a maid or a queen, but you are the only ones to hold the reins of your destiny. So be bold, and the gods will lead you to greatness and no force in this world will be strong enough to stop you.” —Lyarra Stark --- “Only Spartan women can give birth to real men” --- “I was never the usurper, always the usurped’ --- “I never forget anything” --- “You couldn't kill me if you tried for hundred years” --- “I do not know everything; still many things I understand” --- “Power is dangerous. These are the words of the corrupts Gods. But that power, that danger, is everything. It lives in an army of Spartans that will protect my people. My sons, my legacy, has become the bravest of warriors. I listen silently to the ramblings of men. Those who dream of danger may awake to death. But life must be lived to the fullest before it is over. I embrace the idea of life and death. For I am not the one in charge of my fate. I will write my own story. Victory or Death! --- “You made bleed a god. That required courage, my lady.” said Leonidas. “Daario Xerxes was no God. Gods don’t get tired in bed, God’s seed is not weak and corrupt. Gods don’t get killed by little girls. A dog would have the “courage” to kill a rat, Spartan.” answered Lyarra. --- “My heart was already broken... A long-time ago” --- “My late husband tried to conquer my body, so I killed him” --- “If death comes for me today I’m ready.” --- Died at Winterfell, after the Night King stabbed her. --- “This life has been too long for me already, I’m tired, Dio. I’m tired of fighting, I don't think I can keep going.” --- # *Relatives Alike to her:* image:610B4AA1-7420-4966-A12C-EE44759D47DD-3703-0000022E73D188E7/FullSizeRender.jpg ## *Brandon Stark.* image:4EF34F69-4F89-468F-BEAF-C2FA61F2734E-4753-000002A803501840/FullSizeRender.jpg Lady Catelyn often says that Lyarra's personality reminds her of her first promised, Brandon Stark. She thinks that Lyarra has more of her uncle than from Ned, and she also believes that if she had married Brandon, they would have found a way of having Lyarra anyway because they were too much alike to not exist both into the world. A gallant fool like once her father, Lord Hoster Tully, described him and Lyarra wasn't much different. Also, they’re both beautiful specimens and have that northern charm that makes the northerners to feel drawn to them. ## *Lyanna Stark.* image:A3F77A6F-0729-45C5-904A-93A161982CDA-4753-000002A7C93561B7/IMG_8455.JPG Uncle Benjen and Ned agreed that Lyarra and Lyanna share both beauty and the willful attitude. This scares Ned. Robert Baratheon thinks so too. ### *Brandon Stark (Shipwright)* The people of the north compares her to her ancestor Bran the Shipwright, for her love for the sea.